炼炭酗雨时节
by MaysIce
Summary: 生存IF


（1）

深秋的雨没有盛夏那般淋漓尽致，淅淅沥沥一来就是数日。低压着的云朵像是含着大海，却偏偏克制着缓缓地将恩泽叹息出来，水滴顺着树木的纹理一路蜿蜒，模仿着雪花打在厚积的黄叶上。

炼狱杏寿郎将乌鸦足上的信函仔细扎好，乌鸦似乎不太满意，用翅尖拍了拍青年的头发，"嘎—嘎—"地叫了好几声，才向东方飞去。

他点燃角落里的紫藤花蜡烛，转身关上对着庭院的拉门，把细碎的风雨声隔绝开来。房间倏然亮了几分，角落里摆着的火盆给房间染上暖色。

其实这样的温度对炼狱杏寿郎有些过高了，他却没有在意，只是看着侧躺在床铺上的少年。今天是他们到津野春风道的第四天，恶鬼已经被铲除。耽搁在这里的原因并非是这恼人的秋雨，而是灶门炭治郎的高烧。

是鬼血术的毒所致，藤屋的医生在治疗后说大概会持续五天左右，静养发汗就会自然好起来。只是炭治郎身上的旧伤太多，以往战斗中的毒素产生了抗体，余毒变得极难攻克。少年夜里发烧时浑身滚烫，仿佛和火盆一个温度，可嘴里迷迷糊糊地念叨着的还是："冷，有点冷。"

如今少年在睡梦里不自觉地蜷成一团，被子被他搅得乱七八糟，一半堪堪盖住身子一半被他揪出来抱在怀里，缓缓地往角落里的蜡烛挪过去。炼狱正要过去把蜡烛挪走，少年呼吸的节奏突然乱了一拍，吸了吸鼻子，揉着眼睛坐了起来。

"炼狱先生…我是不是该吃药了？"

少年的嗓音发哑，那双石榴籽似的眼睛还蒙着一层雾。完全是靠自律醒来的，还没有睡精神，喝了药应该可以继续睡到天亮。

炼狱走过来整了整被子，从肩膀到脚趾都盖好，把火盆推得近了些："嗯！正在想要不要叫你起来！给。"

炭治郎拿过药碗，喝药的时候眉毛都没皱一下，连沉底的药渣都喝了进去。

"谢谢您！比昨天的甜很多呢！"

"是吧！医生说放糖不影响效果，我就加了不少糖进去…灶门少年，还冷吗？"

炭治郎避开了他的目光，捧着尚有余温的白瓷药碗摇了摇头："不冷的，炼狱先生不用担心。我已经好多了，明天我们就可以往回赶路了。"

炼狱拒绝地不容反驳："不行！你完全退烧之前不必急着离开藤屋。我已经给主公大人和你妹妹那边都寄过信了，放心休息吧。"

少年有些丧气地垂下头："好的，我明白了…时间已经不早了，炼狱先生也请早点休息吧。"

炼狱杏寿郎眨了眨眼："那…稍微给我让点地方？"

少年没睡醒的双眼瞬间清明了几分："炼…炼狱先生…今天就…我…我睡觉不老实，不用的！"

"灶门少年睡觉习惯很好的，今天也一起睡吧？"他顿了顿又补充道，"要拒绝我吗？"

炭治郎低着头没看他，因为知道对上了目光就没办法拒绝。

"生病会传染给您的…"

理由说出口也知道是狡辩，哪里有拥抱就能传染的毒素呢？炼狱杏寿郎不是能轻易蒙混过关的人，俯身过来额头贴着额头，手指拨开被寝汗濡湿的头发。

"不用担心，而且我还有点冷呢…"声音压得很低，尾音轻轻上扬，像是哄小孩一样一字一句说得很慢。烛光映在他明亮的眼睛里，温柔地跳跃着，像是春风卷走了枝叶上的阳光存放在湖泊里。

"可以吗？一起睡觉吧？"

少年松开了紧拉着被角的手指，点了点头，听话地挪了挪身子，下意识拍了拍床单上的皱褶。两个人面对面一人一边，床有多宽离得就有多远，炼狱杏寿郎倒也不介意这个距离，伸手摸了摸少年的眉睫，让他闭上双眼。

"灶门少年，睡吧。"

"晚安，炼狱先生。"

炭治郎的呼吸慢慢平稳了下去，睫毛轻柔地笼出一小片阴影，慢慢地又蜷成了一个蛹。手臂摸索着向暖源靠了过去，手背贴上了手背，又被轻轻握住。于是整个身体都贴了过来 ，面颊靠着胸膛还蹭了蹭，像是冬眠的松鼠抱紧巢穴中的坚果一样，本能地索求温暖与依靠。

没有相牵着的手把少年搂进怀里，轻轻地拍着他的后背，松垮的领口露出疤痕的触角来。雨声掩盖住了叹息，最后目光停留在少年空落落的耳垂上，缓缓闭上了双眼。

（2）

炼狱杏寿郎是在五个月前清晨苏醒的。

一睁眼看到赭色的房梁与天花板，他恍惚间想原来黄泉道上也满是苦涩的药水味。慢慢复苏席卷而来的疼痛感和无声滴答着的吊瓶让他意识到，他是真的活了下来。

他费了好半天的力气才勉强坐了起来，左手滚了针，他把针头取了下来。床前的花瓶里摆放着朱红色的吊钟海棠，阳光穿过淡白色的萼片，仿佛能看清花瓣上的细小脉络，微弱的香气在苦涩中辟出一缕清甜。

细小的交谈声隔着木门传了进来。

"不知道杏寿郎要昏迷到什么时候，我和千寿郎这次来打算把他带回家中，不能再给鬼杀队添麻烦了。"

"嗯，我也同意父亲的想法，兄长在家中的话我们也会放心一些。炼狱本家也认识非常可靠的医生的…..而且兄长苏醒之后，恐怕没办法继续战斗了吧…"

那个相对轻盈的脚步声慢慢走近，在木门前沉默了一会儿才听到的声音： "我明白了…稍等一下我去找忍小姐过来吧。我先给炼狱先生换一下花…"

说着，少年打开了门，光便从长廊那端涌了过来。

多么不可思议啊，在濒死和苏醒后他看到都是同一个人的面容。灶门炭治郎手上朱红色的花朵掉到了地板上，两步并作三步跑了过来，手指尖还有修剪枝叶残留着的鲜活味道。那双手仿佛是想要触碰，张了张嘴却没说出话来。

炼狱杏寿郎记得自己是笑了一下，抬起胳膊拍了拍少年的肩膀。少年也不知是在发抖，还是在点头，握住手把他的胳膊放回被子里，把床铺压整。

"滚针了…我去叫忍小姐来…"

他忘了身后还有两个家属，也没有把落在地板上的花拾起来，跑出病房把蝶屋的主人请了过来。

胡蝶忍重新仔细检查了一番，重新扎上针继续输液。伤口愈合的速度超过她的预估，吩咐蝶屋的孩子们从今天起更换药方。

"已经没有大碍了。需要再服药三个月左右，尽快恢复身体机能是当务之急，但是请避免剧烈活动，你的内脏非常脆弱。"

胡蝶忍笑了笑，房间里的剩余三个人也都松了一口气。他的父亲终于坐了下来，方才绷着的冷静也全都是逞强。灶门炭治郎递来一碗温水，督促着他喝下去。

"胡蝶，那我还需要多久能归队？"

舒缓下来的气氛瞬间紧绷，炼狱槙寿郎的眉毛几乎是要竖起来了，千寿郎倒是并不惊讶，仿佛预料到兄长会是这样的决定，只是无奈地叹了口气。

胡蝶忍看向他的眼睛，抿了抿下唇没有回答他。

"你不要胡闹了，瞎了一只眼睛还不够，非要彻底丢了性命才甘心吗？"他的父亲没有大发脾气，坐在一旁掐着眉心。"如果炼狱家一定需要谁去战斗的话，那也应该是作为父亲的我。"

千寿郎紧接着补充道："兄长…我和父亲的想法是一样的，你需要休息了…战斗的事情，可以交给父亲和我。我们也同样是剑士。"

炼狱杏寿郎却摇了摇头，父亲生疏多年，糟糕的生活习惯把身体腐蚀地乱七八糟。千寿郎是个本性温柔善良的孩子，甚至还没有去参加最终选拔，离独当一面差得远。

"灶门少年，你怎么想呢？"

少年咽了咽喉咙抬起头来，把那枚水碗放到一旁，眼睛的焦点落在窗台上正沐浴阳光的吊钟海棠上，深呼一口气露出微笑来："无论如何，我…我会尊重炼狱先生的选择的。"

炼狱杏寿郎当时的表情完全称得上是得意洋洋，太过坦率的笑容称不上是炫耀，开心又快慰让人不忍出言打击，于是炼狱槙寿郎只能摇着头叹息着放弃。这个用头槌顶撞过自己，带着一身伤跑到家里传达儿子的牵挂的少年，就像是冬天里的阳光，隔着雾气和寒冷也能把周围的人心暖得透亮。

所以连比邻的星球都没来得及发现太阳结了霜。

胡蝶忍给出的时间是四个月，四个月后才能回归到战场。这期间必须严格遵循医嘱，主公也赋予了她"一票回家权"，喝药复健一个都不能落下。

那个时候，灶门炭治郎只会出现在两个地方：出任务的路上，和蝶屋炼狱的病床旁。太阳落山之后，祢豆子都会从箱子里钻出来，气呼呼地看着炼狱，像是在介怀这个人抢走了自己的哥哥，而且这个人连麻花辫都编不好呢。

其实连炼狱杏寿郎本人也察觉到了，灶门少年太过于紧张自己了。那天自己下地出门练剑，找不到自己的灶门少年在蝶屋打碎了一只花瓶。最后在炎之宅邸训练场找到的时候，脸比他这个病患还白上几分。找到之后也不说话，就站在一旁的杏树下静静地看着，等到一组练习完成之后，才把自己拉回了蝶屋的病房里，看着他吃药，清洗更换腹部的绷带。

他看见过少年和同伴在一起时笑着的模样，相比于同他在一起的时间要轻松多了。自己的苏醒仿佛像是另一块压在炭治郎身上的石头，碾去一部分灵魂也给眼睛里蒙上汗水，气喘吁吁地向前走也不抬头看看他。

少年坐在床侧，清洗绷带的动作不知不觉力气越来越大，看着铜盆里的血水出神到很远的地方，手指都搓红了。他不得不起身握住少年的双手告诉他："灶门少年，已经可以了。"

少年的手指蜷了蜷，眼睛一眨也不眨地望着他。落在眼眸里的枣红像是被人撕开了外皮，被风裹上一层火炉里飞溅出的赤砂，所有的感情带着棱角映照了回去。

然后跟着他的声音机械性地重复："嗯，已经可以了。"

"我已经没事了，绷带我可以自己…"

"我来做就好。" 少年的手指覆上腹部，温度比他这个病人还要凉。

灶门炭治郎的固执和紧张并没有随着炼狱病情的好转一同减轻。苏醒后一个月，胡蝶忍为他安排了义眼的植入手术。那颗义眼做得十分逼真，虽然无法恢复视觉仅仅是个支撑面部结构的装饰品。金色的瞳仁还能微微转动，不近距离仔细观察的话根本看不出区别来。

手术完成那天刚好赶上炭治郎从西边的任务归来。少年脸上挨了几道擦伤，膝盖上绑着好几层绷带，把妹妹安顿好之后便照例去了蝶屋探望炼狱杏寿郎。

"炼狱先生，我回来了！"

"安全无事地回来了真是太好了，灶门少年！看来还是挺狼狈的啊，先去找胡蝶…灶门少年？"

夕阳把世界的影子拖得极长，却没有把他的影子覆盖在少年身上。庭院里尚未长大的几只鎹鸦笨拙地起飞，声声嘶哑无端悲凉。

灶门炭治郎的右手还攥着木门的推手，在黄昏的夕光里怔怔地望向他，等了许久却没有向他走来，像是不敢走进这个房间。

他又念了一遍他的名字："炭治郎？"

炼狱杏寿郎慢慢向门口走去，影子黏连着步履，黄昏在他的背后沉落，残光是牵引影子的丝线，像是要把这个人卷到地平线的尽头去。

少年终于回过神来，用力眨了眨眼，快步走过来扶住他。

"炼狱先生，您的左眼 …"

"是义眼，很逼真吧！蝶屋真的很了不起！"

"嗯，说的也是呢…"炭治郎把他扶回病床，坐在旁边的椅子上。

炼狱谨慎地阐述着理由："他们说普通的鬼倒无所谓，要是遇见强大的鬼带着眼罩弱点会立刻暴露…为了长远的考虑，所以安了义眼。"

少年理解地点点头，慢慢地讲起这次执行任务遇见的事情。或许是因为黄昏与黎明的天色太过相近，让人分不清是噩梦逝去还是长夜凋零，那天炭治郎没有再抬头看向他的眼睛。

他抬手帮少年理了理挂在花札耳坠上的碎发，这个太阳是永远不会凋零的。

"炼狱先生？" 少年下意识地，捂了一下耳朵。

"说起来，有一件事情一直忘了问你。"

"嗯？是什么事情？"

"虽然离我完全恢复还需要一段时间，但是我一定会回去和大家一起战斗的！要当我的继子吗？我会尽全力教导你的！"

"非常抱歉…请…请让我考虑一下…"

"我已经来迟了吗…有其他的柱发出邀请了吗？"

少年摇摇头："没有…谢谢炼狱先生的好意，我真的需要一些时间考虑。"

其实放在别人身上这样的措辞已经是拒绝了，可对于炭治郎炼狱实在是有执念，虽然这份执念的本源炼狱杏寿郎还不甚明白。性格本身的固执发挥到极限，颇有不究其根底不罢休的架势，一定要让对方把理由列出一二三四条再一一驳回。

正是因为知道炼狱的性格，炭治郎说的也一直是："请再多给我一些时间。"

炼狱杏寿郎也尝试过模糊重点的方式，把"当我的继子吧！"混在诸多鸡毛蒜皮的请求中，可炭治郎在这方面一反常态的敏锐，他没能得手。

炭治郎似乎也没有因为继子的事情困扰，并没有同炼狱杏寿郎保持距离，每次任务回来之后还是会找他一起在庭院里散步，一起磨练剑技，会去稍微远一点的茶屋吃三色团子和红薯定食。然后再一次、又一次、毫无破绽地请炼狱杏寿郎多一些时间考虑继子的事情。

炼狱杏寿郎慢慢地明白了那份执念的模样。在每一个或明媚或阴霾的天气里，看见少年粘着米粒的嘴角或匆忙时翘起的发梢，少年在他心中不再是需要保护的万千人类之一，不再是需要呵护的承载未来拥有天赋的千百鬼杀队员之一，而是在这世间想要珍惜的唯一。

只是少年身上始终笼罩着一层擦不去的雾气，他看过泪水却还没看到发自内心的愉快笑容。不擅说谎却擅藏心事，于是他一个前辈也狡猾了起来，把"我喜欢你"藏在了每一句"当我的继子"的后面。

如此一个月之后，灶门炭治郎同我妻善逸、嘴平伊之助接到了去花街卧底的任务。匆忙之间少年还是前来同自己道别了。盛夏蝉鸣不歇，距离他们初次见面原来也只过去了一个春天，他也从蝶屋的病房回到了自己的炎屋修养。庭间杏枝摇摇，荫影如雨，少年单膝跪地与他请别。

"音柱的宇髄天元先生需要几名队员执行潜入的任务，我和善逸和伊之助请愿参加。和您道别之后就立马出发，我来和您道别，在这期间请一定要照顾好自己的身体，一定要按时吃药，照顾好自己的身体。"

炼狱杏寿郎为他打了火石，祝福他武运昌隆平安归来。在少年转过身去的时候，炼狱杏寿郎说："灶门少年，等你回来我有话和你说。"

少年起身整了整箱子，那双宝石似的眼睛眨了眨，或许心里琢磨着"又是继子的事情吧"，还是精神地回应他："好，我会努力的！那么炼狱先生，我出发了。"

他本以为潜入任务至少要一个月以上，没过几天吉原便传来消息，藏匿在那里的是上弦之六，需要人过去接应善后，炼狱杏寿郎便跟着伊黑小芭内一起赶了过去。

映入眼帘的是繁华坍陷满是废墟，那之后的两个月里他也尝到了等待的苦味。

在断壁残垣里，少年一瘸一拐地冲他跑了过来，嘴里还责备着他为什么不遵循医嘱。下一秒，少年就在他的怀抱里昏了过去。火纹的羽织上染上了血色的指痕，他抬头看见少年迈向他的每一步，都落下了红梅似的血花。

战斗消耗了过度的气力，放下松懈的那一刻意识便被拉到了沉睡中。致命伤已经被妥善治好，蝶屋他曾躺着的病床，沉睡的人换成了灶门炭治郎。

一向不会做出保证的医者也安慰他，告诉他炭治郎更多的是过度疲劳，好好休息一定会醒过来。宇髄天元来探病的时候，把炭治郎的那对日轮耳坠交给了他。

"这是灶门变装进入吉原之前特地交给我保管的，听说是父亲的遗物。但这个花纹好像是和起源的呼吸有点关系—就是那个曾华丽地把无惨逼入绝境的那名剑士！这点我还是听令尊提起的。"

炼狱杏寿郎把那对耳坠放在手心里看了看："交给你？把这么重要的东西？"

宇髄天元一愣，随即大笑出声："哈哈哈哈，原来你这家伙也会有这种表情啊…我觉得这和进入吉原没什么关系—毕竟戴了耳饰更像女孩子，可能是害怕遗失了吧，毕竟花街里手脚不干净的人太多了。"

炼狱的表情还是很别扭，把耳坠收好放进衣袋里："我知道了，等灶门少年醒来之后，我会还给他的。"

"我不打扰你了，不过说起来啊…你这幅表情和当时盼着你醒来的灶门可是一模一样啊！"

宇髄天元笑着离开了病房，木屐的声音咔嗒咔嗒，让他平静不下来。

炼狱杏寿郎耐下心等待着少年的苏醒，两个月后他完全没有挑选时机地表白了心意。

醒来时少年眼角里噙着泪水，长长的梦里似乎满是不幸与心酸。他把水杯里的水涂在少年的嘴唇上，扶他起来喝水。炼狱杏寿郎在少年还没完全清醒，还没有见到自己以外的任何人之前，便表白了。

炼狱杏寿郎何尝不是少年意气的年龄呢？那些固执也好紧张也好，隐瞒的心事也好，他不想再去理会了

可是，他这算是趁虚而入吧？那个一直拒绝成为自己继子的少年，费劲儿地点了点头，答应了当他的恋人。

那些犹豫和心结像是浮在海水里的细小泡沫，把他的少年藏了起来。花点时间，一辈子的时间总能够解开的。在那之前，先快乐起来吧，多笑笑吧，让他不要再是那颗少年背上的石头，而是成为命运相牵的恋人吧。

牵手时，接吻时，炼狱杏寿郎都是这么想的。

在炭治郎在同他一起出任务时把耳坠收起来时，他也是这么想的。

在津野面对恶鬼，炭治郎在战斗中冲到他身前受了伤之前，他一直是这么想的。

（3 ）

灶门炭治郎的高烧并没有如同藤屋医生应允的那样褪去，反而有愈演愈烈的架势。

白天阵雨稍歇时，两人去春风道的店铺街转了转。炭治郎是第一次把祢豆子留在鬼杀队里，惦记着给伙伴和妹妹捎些礼物和土产回去。给女孩子的礼物无非是发簪饰品一类，祢豆子还是人类的时候对读书有些兴趣，只是现在话都说不清，也不是适当的礼物选择。

炼狱拿起一枚水晶花的发簪对着天光比了比，也看不出什么名堂来。他不太了解这些精致的物什，鬼使神差地拿起另一边的红榴石耳坠对着炭治郎的耳垂比了比。

皓石在指尖一摇一晃，阴天里折出浅亮。那耳坠折掉了几分少年意气，把原本就柔和的气质又暖上了几度。

有些…不妙。

发觉身后气味微妙改变的少年转过身来，手上拿着一条碧色的带缔，疑惑地看着他："炼狱先生？"

炼狱迅速把耳坠藏到了身后，把话题岔开来："说起来啊，灶门少年！你妹妹也有耳洞吗？"

炭治郎摇摇头："没有哦，我们家传统只有长子会穿耳洞的。"

"那大概是几岁的时候啊？"

"嗯…是十二岁！那时候弟弟妹妹们全都围过来看着母亲烧针，因为大家都看着我，所以都没感觉到痛就完成了，有些怀念啊。"

少年聊起过去时也没有流露出悲伤的神色，手里捋着两条带缔，有些为难地做取舍。

炭治郎把两条带缔抖落开来，认真地征询他的意见："碧色和赤色，哪一个好看一点呢？"

"嗯…我觉得赤色好看一些！其实你左手边樱色那条也很好看。"

炼狱杏寿郎摸了摸鼻子，干脆把三条带缔都拿到手里去找店主结账。方才的场景让他微微脸热，明明知道挑选的对象是灶门祢豆子，却情不自禁产生了一种错觉：

—他和炭治郎是一对普通的、在秋日昙天途径春风道的爱侣，为了不久后新年祭典烦恼着繁文缛节，或许还要烦恼孩子们的年玉和长久不见的亲戚。然后一路上聊着茶米油盐去往下一站，或者回到共同的家中。

虽说心里在意着少年不再戴花札耳坠的原因，炼狱杏寿郎还是把那对红榴石的耳坠买了下来。

或许有一天，在只有两个人的时候，能看到少年戴上它。

在人来人往的春风道上，少年主动握住了他的手腕，担心除了生病外还会给他添多余的麻烦。

于是炼狱杏寿郎这风花雪月的绮念没能维持多久。那手指贴着脉搏传来的高热，告诉他少年在白天里就发起了高烧。

回到室内之后紧绷着的神经也一同松懈了下来，余毒孕育的热度从膝窝的伤口一路爬了上来，烧得他只能半睁开眼。炭治郎被炼狱重新埋在厚被子里。傍晚时分，藤屋的主人请来了一名来自异邦的露国医生。

津野的异邦人不少，炼狱杏寿郎倒是第一次和露国人打交道。没想到这个露国医生比前几天"静观其变之乎者也"的老医生还不靠谱，听诊器诊断了一番之后便从袋子里捞出一个大玻璃瓶往地上一撂。

"问题，小~~！喝了，把这个！一天，完事！"

炼狱杏寿郎拧开盖子闻了闻，被浓烈的酒精味呛了一大口。所谓的"药方"…就是酒？

二十岁出头的炼狱觉得自己仿佛一天内苍老了好几岁。他微笑着目送这个金毛大高个出门，被门槛绊倒也是在摔倒之后才提醒的。罢了揉揉眉心，打算给胡蝶忍寄信问问状况，需要的话明天顶着高烧也得奔回去。

炼狱杏寿郎写完信，他的鎹鸦都故作老成地摇了摇头，头也不回的往东飞去。

可是炼狱忘了一件事。他虽然把露国医生"请"了出去，但是露国医生带着的那一瓶不明液体还在炭治郎旁边的榻榻米摆着。

于是等他回到卧房的时候，那个玻璃瓶被他家小病患抱在怀里，已经空了一大半，盖子都还没拧上。小病患迷迷糊糊地看了看他，好像都没看清，于是决定无视他，又低头看着玻璃瓶，像是打算再来一口。

大 事 不 妙。

炼狱劈手把少年怀里的瓶子夺走，放到门外，然后坐在床边仔细查看少年的状况。

"炭治郎，你没事吧…"

少年靠在他肩膀上，食指探上他的嘴唇，迷迷糊糊地摇头："是炼狱先生啊…你怎么能不听医生的话呢…这样好不起来的…要好好吃药…"

喝完那个露国医生给的酒，红色以肉眼可见的速度爬上少年的脖颈和脸颊，像是成熟了的水蜜桃。这种迷糊和发烧时不一样，不嘴硬了也不逞强了。整个人像是融化了的棉花糖一样黏在他的身上，手自然而然地勾住他的脖颈，无比亲昵。

性情大变，真的是小醉鬼。

可炼狱杏寿郎和酒鬼打交道的经验怎么会少，软下声音顺着他的意思走："好，好…我也听医生的话！但是今天的药已经喝完了，明天再喝好不好？"

醉意深深沉进少年的眼瞳中，少年眨了眨眼应声回答："好—！"

他继续劝诱："那…吃完药应该做什么呢？"

"睡觉—！"

"好孩子…那我们睡觉好不好？"

炭治郎原本就听话懂事的性格，原来还能更乖一些。眨着眼睛不停点头，迷蒙的眼睛里带着亮盈盈的水气，一闪一闪，然后拉着他的袖子晕乎乎地就要起来，炼狱扶着他的腰堪堪站稳，便勾着他往床榻上带。

入秋之后一场雨便更冷一分，炼狱站起身来想要再拿一床被子，衣角却被轻轻扯住了。

"别走，炼狱先生，你别走，你别留我一个人在这里….."

"我只是拿被子，很快很快就回来了，好吗？"

孩子脾气又上来了，直摇头："不好，我不冷，我和你一起去。"

放被子的橱柜分明不过五步远，炭治郎还是连滚带爬地扶着墙站起来，抓着炼狱的胳膊一歪一拐一脚深一脚浅地跟着，衣带都散了开来都没自觉，裸/露出大片透红的皮肤，耷拉着眼睛可怜巴巴地仰头看着他。

"炼狱先生，好了吗？"

被询问的人呼吸一滞。

少年才十六岁，对"煽动"和"情欲"一无所知，更不知道所谓"防备心"是什么，如今一举一动，宛如羔羊用软耳同狼厮磨，每一次呼吸都像是邀请。而狼还要忍下脾气，收起利齿，不能让一场献祭不明不白地落成。

炼狱杏寿郎闭着眼睛把纹着紫藤花的被子抖落开来，囫囵个地把少年裹好，抱起来放到床上，严严实实地再拉上一层被子。

"睡吧，快点睡觉才是好孩子。" 他拿出一百二十分的耐心来，压着声音哄他，隔着被子一下一下轻轻拍着。

炭治郎从两层被子里探出眼睛："可是…这样好难受…"

声音轻轻的委屈得不行，明明他还没来得及欺负他呢。

"哪里疼吗？是伤口吗？"炼狱揉了揉少年的头发，克制着自己把被窝剥开直接亲上去的绮念。

少年轻轻点点头，又摇摇头，凑过来仔细地看他，又伸出手来去触碰炼狱的左眼。那颗义眼做的非常精致，黄栀子色的瞳仁里点着一簇火红，明亮又逼真。小醉鬼看得入了迷："炼狱先生的眼睛真好看，像…像金子一样！虽然我还没见过金子…"

他捉住那只手，捏了捏手心又塞回被子里："灶门少年的眼睛更好看，等你睡醒了我带你去看金子好不好？快睡吧…"

少年缓慢地眨了眨眼，不知道是先该害羞，还是先期待金子。把头猫进被窝里，过来好一会儿才又探出来，对上他的眼睛之后又笑出声来：

"太好了…炼狱先生…不会消失呢…"

"我怎么会消失呢？"

回答依然没头没脑："只要我不睡觉，炼狱先生就不会消失。"

炼狱无奈，只好吓唬他："那我不管你，先睡觉了哦！"

吓小孩儿的手段非常奏效，少年马上露出了快要哭出来的表情，轻轻摇着他的手臂恳求道： "炼狱先生，你再陪我一会儿，就一会儿…"

"那你告诉我，到底哪里疼啊？明天和医生好好说说。"

炭治郎从来没有开口说过痛，这好像是第一次听见他说自己哪里难受，不由得分外在意了起来。何况摆在面前欺负不了，总得让他问出来点真心话来吧。

被酒精拨乱的思绪让少年露出了迷茫的眼神，搭在手臂上的手指蜷了起来，慢腾腾地拉住他的手。那手比他的小上一圈，现在力道也软了好几分，暖暖地勾着他。

少年把他的手带向心口，像一个露出蚌肉的贝壳。

"炼狱先生…我好后悔，所以这里好痛啊。"

交握着的双手突然松了力气，炼狱杏寿郎好像明白了什么。

揣在衣袋里的红榴石耳坠好像透过布料，渗出无限的冷意来。

浮在所爱之人身上的谜团现出了身影。如湖如月，映照出的是他的模样。

（4）

傍晚"酗酒"的后果就是夜半醒来。月亮被厚厚的云朵盖住，雨声正盛。

灶门炭治郎撑起身子揉了揉眼睛，脑袋还有些昏沉，都发生了什么？他记得炼狱先生去送那个医生，然后他遵循了医嘱，把药瓶打开了喝了下去…可那之后的一点记忆也没有，他使劲儿掐了掐自己的太阳穴，还是什么都想不起来。

和式的门半开着，窸窸窣窣的声响引来了廊下静坐着的人的目光，炼狱杏寿郎转过身看向他："醒了？"

"嗯！好好睡了一觉！给您添麻烦了吗？"

炼狱放下手中早已冷掉的茶杯，冲他招了招手："到这来。"

于是少年光着脚走了过去，还捧着紫藤花的蜡烛。他把身上外套脱下来披在少年的身上。雨水的气息把两个人包裹住了，寒意从头泼到脚。冬雷滚过夜空，照亮了庭院里披满水露的红叶，映着雷光像是在哭泣。

"还疼吗？"

"嗯…？头不疼的，好像这次真的退烧了，炼狱先生我们明天就回去吧。"

少年笑着说道，呼出一团可爱的白气，又消散在夜空里。

"这里很冷吧？"

炭治郎还是摇头："没有，完全没关系的，我可以再陪您坐一会儿的。"

炼狱沉默了许久，拉着他站了起来："回去吧，离天亮还早。"

和式的门把寒冷隔绝开来，可是那股雨水的气息却没有散去。炭治郎明白了过来，那股寒意是炼狱杏寿郎散发出来的，是焦躁和怒意纠缠出来的潮气。

"炼狱先生…？"

炼狱平静地坐在他身侧，握着他的手。那双金红色的眼睛直直看向他，却好像穿过他看向更深的地方。

"炭治郎，耳坠…是父亲的遗物吧，为什么摘下来了？"

少年垂下眼："…因为会影响战斗，挂到头发之类的…"

"还有其他的原因吧…我不希望你对我说谎。"

喉咙梗了梗"因为…那个耳坠会招来不好的事情…"

问题一个接一个地抛过来："什么不好的事情？"

炼狱覆摩着少年的耳垂，抬起了少年的下巴，强迫他直视他的眼睛："那你好好告诉我，是什么不好的事情？"

"是招来强大的鬼吗？被无惨当做猎物？还是..我受伤的事情呢？"

每一句话都像是枪弹上膛，把少年逼向角落。

少年独自执行任务的时候是戴着耳坠的，可只要有伙伴同行便会卸下来。那份家族传承下来的骄傲，在得知真相的一角后磨去了棱角，无法接受这份本应是祝福的馈赠。

炭治郎摇了摇头，错开那只钳制着自己的手，着急地凑过来想要吻他。

可是炼狱别开了脸，这个吻只落在了唇角上。

"你可能不记得了，之前你说你后悔了，是指和我在一起的事情吗？"

少年跪坐在榻榻米上直摇着头："请不要这样说…"

方才的亲密被拒绝，心里那一点点勇气也被釜底抽薪，手指抠着床单，连同薄薄的布料攥在掌心。他不敢去看炼狱的眼睛，那里面一定盛满了失望。

"那你说给我听，好好地，一件一件说给我听。"

少年往后缩了缩，想把自己藏起来。他不想被看到，不想被炼狱先生看到。灶门炭治郎把自己的脸捂住，如今他也只能做出这样掩耳盗铃自欺欺人的事情。

"您明明知道不是那样的…"

灶门炭治郎是世界上最不擅长说谎的人，哪里有喝了酒便无师自通的道理呢？炼狱杏寿郎分明已经推出了一切，现在却要逼着他亲口承认。

而自己的那份后悔过于自大了。自以为如果重来一次哪怕快一秒，就能改变局面。如果不是自己挂着日轮耳坠出现在列车上，猗窝座或许并不会在那个夜晚来到。

复健时呕出的黑血，贯穿眼窝的刀疤，还有那颗漂亮到失真的义眼。

是他的错啊，是他自身弱小的错。

是他出现在列车上的错啊。

可是他说不出口，他的后悔是对炼狱杏寿郎骄傲的侮辱。

细小的哭声从指缝间泄了出来，那双手更用力地把嘴捂住，最后把脸埋在膝盖间却止不住肩膀的颤抖。炭治郎缩在床角，深红色的头发随着呼吸颤抖着，像极了炼狱杏寿郎苏醒那日摆在窗台的吊钟海棠。这半年多来他盼着他苏醒，推着他走到太阳下，陪着他复健，同他一起战斗，甚至一直挂着笑容。

房间里蔓延着的潮湿味道散去大半，炼狱杏寿郎心软了。

他不该逼得这么紧的。

让一个人目睹着深渊丢盔卸甲太过残忍。

他明白灶门炭治郎的想法，所谓后悔不过是为自己一筹莫展的无能而愤怒，而这份愤怒灼伤了少年自身，把痛苦重压在回忆之上。

可是他何尝没有后悔过呢？

如果在列车上早一点醒过来，或者干脆在炭治郎他们登上列车前就及时地斩杀梦魇，那岂不皆大欢喜。如果他能早点好起来，赶往吉原协力作战，是不是灶门少年就不必昏迷数月。

他们虽然有能与鬼匹敌的战力，究竟是凡人之躯。

如果他因为这些后悔自责，他的少年一定会说："炼狱先生，你已经做到最好了。"

这样的话，没有人和他说过吗？

因为我的不够强大让你长时间来活在后悔中，所以我也开始后悔了。

你捧着我像捧着神明。一砖一瓦一分一秒堆砌成高台，我说什么你都会答应，我要什么你就会给什么，不敢依靠不敢索取，甚至在一同作战时关系则乱失了默契，相爱不应该是这样的啊。

你给了我那么多，唯独没有把心给我。

哭声很小，呼吸和哽咽全都努力连着呼吸一起咽下去，憋不住的声音便一深一浅，气音都变了调，听得人心疼。

炼狱叹了口气，把缩在床角的人抱了过来。

好轻，就是这么小的一个少年每天每天都在和浴血战斗，这不应该是什么理所应该的事情。手臂，胸口，背脊，身上没有一块好皮肉。

"我不问了，我不问了…对不起。"

他是想回答问题的，他是想告诉他的，脑海里拼不成完整的句子，于是说出口的话全都是：

"我喜欢您，我喜欢您，真的…我真的喜欢您…"

他急切地表达着爱意，双臂紧紧环着腰侧，靠在怀里仰头望着他所爱的人。

那眼瞳被泪水洗得透亮，是这雨夜里的月亮。

月亮在说："我喜欢你，我喜欢你。"

炼狱杏寿郎叹息着亲了亲他的月亮："我也喜欢你。"

每一句"喜欢"，都是"再来一次"，都是"不满足"。

越是纯洁越是引发人的旖念，在这个夜晚里他第一次选择了放任自己，就如同放任自己那些听不到确切回音的感情。把恐慌和不确信混在亲昵里囫囵吞进去，凝在唇齿间一下一下留下印记。

雨声滴滴答答落在房顶上，像是谁的脚步声。

"疼吗？"

少年的指腹落在他的后颈，在飘摇里的唯一依靠却不敢握紧，摇了摇头。

下身稍微加重了力道，那指甲终于陷了进去。

他分明不想给予少年半分疼痛，自己却沉迷在少年回馈给自己的疼痛中。他最深的渴望里盛着的不是支配与占有，是被依赖与被需要。

想要得到"信任"，他应该给予的是更多的爱，更明确的感情，而不是冰冷的等待。如果深爱神明的信徒不愿拆掉神塔，那么伪神自己击碎这个牢笼不就好了?

对于灶门炭治郎来说，剖白自己脆弱的勇气，就像是飞蛾撞灯，是剥皮剔骨灼心裂肺的疼。

那我不要你疼了。

汗水一滴滴落在少年胸膛的伤口上，亲吻也随之落了下来，欲/望中分不清谁对谁更虔诚。

如何才能让两个人更加亲密呢？同调的心跳和呼吸远远不够。炭治郎环着脖颈的双手缓缓下滑，覆上爱人的手臂，顺势被拉起来抱在了怀里。

这下是真的痛了，蹙着眉只敢轻轻呼吸，脚趾都蜷了起来，可大片的肌肤相贴让他太过沉迷，所以他不想喊停下。

这世界上是有剧毒的，仅仅是拥抱触碰就会传染，就会歧道同归。像是沙粒也会被太阳划出裂缝，草木会酗雨而亡，人也会溺死在爱里。

他不是不信任炼狱杏寿郎，而是知道依赖会成瘾。世上他最不想亏欠的人就是炼狱先生了，他要怎么去回报这份被爱的幸运呢？

炭治郎不喜欢"继子"这一机制，仿佛是留好了后备军，被继承的人便可以放心战斗至死。他可以满足炼狱杏寿郎所有的请求，唯独这个不可以。

他太害怕了，太害怕失去了。

于是他也忘了去好好地表达自己的感情，让自己最珍惜的人陷入了猜忌。

"炼狱先生…对不起…" 他抬头亲了亲爱人的左眼，低语比窗外的雨声还要轻。

这一声道歉换来的是更剧烈的动作，理智堆砌的高墙被撞得稀碎，除了喘息没有其他余裕，他慌乱得去找一个依靠，抓着一块浮木还不够，还要刻下一道道血痕。快/感从深深的内部蔓延到神经末梢，意识到方才的温柔是极力克制才有的享受，现在才是情/欲的全貌。

"慢一点…慢一点…"

开口请求得到的答复却称得上残忍："我听不见，你再说一遍。"

炭治郎使劲儿往他怀里钻了钻，细小的气音钻进他的耳朵："疼…疼…慢一点…炼狱先生…慢一点…"

"疼要好好说疼，不要道歉，记住了吗？"

少年攀附在他的肩膀上蹭了蹭，像是猫儿般柔顺地示好，贴着嘴角亲吻，这才回到了令他舒服的节奏里，餍足地沉溺进去。

这场情/事被拉得极长，秋雨凭空化成温暖的海洋泡得人浑身酥软。这也是灶门炭治郎第一次清醒时主动钻进了炼狱杏寿郎的被窝，靠在怀里十指相扣着看蒙蒙天光渗了进来。

天空终于放晴了，可惜他们今天也没法离开津野春风道，青天白日得用来补觉。

炼狱杏寿郎揉着枕边人的手心，一边慢慢说："很多事情你不说的话，我永远不知道。"

"诶？"少年已经有些瞌睡了，细小柔软的鼻音总让人觉得没欺负够，半醒半睡间抬头看他，朦胧的眼睛里有些困惑。

炼狱并不介意 ，知道这不是一两天就能解开的结："我会试着去理解你，包容你，容许你的胆怯，但是以后遇见什么都要一起面对。"

"我等你。"

（5）

从春风道回到鬼杀队本部之前，他们稍微绕道去了炼狱的本家。

和家人打过招呼之后，炼狱杏寿郎把少年带到了自己的房间，从橱柜里抱出一个蒙了尘的木箱子。打开之后，里面是码得整整齐齐的一排金条。

"这是…?" 灶门炭治郎有些疑惑，不太明白自己的恋人要做什么。

"之前你生病的时候，说…说自己没看过金子！我答应你马上带你去看，所以…啊，我到底在做什么啊！" 炼狱杏寿郎感觉自己的行为也很幼稚，只是那时候少年抓着自己的袖子夸奖自己的眼睛，又可怜巴巴地说没见过金子。这么简单的愿望，他实在是没理由不去满足，可是他也忘了，少年压根不记得自己那天晚上说过什么，自己的行为简直是莫名其妙。

"对不起少年！忘了这件事情！我们还是快点回本部…"

"不会的！炼狱先生！我很高兴的…只是…"

炼狱杏寿郎回过神来，自己这个行为越想越古怪，赶紧补充道："这些金子以后会都归你的！母亲说是留给儿媳妇的…"

"不是这个事情，我只是觉得这样下去，我…我会被炼狱先生惯坏了的。"

炭治郎连那个箱子碰都没碰一下，又把头低下了。他坐了过去，五指覆上少年的手，交叠着从箱中拿出一个金条来，在他耳边轻轻说："这样不是更好吗？多相信我一点吧，炭治郎。"

我会尽全力实现你的心愿，所以请你相信我吧。比如相信我还能够保护你，相信我会活下去，相信我不会放弃你，以后也永远爱你，永远是你可以倚赖的归宿。

总有一天少年会重新戴上耳坠，或许他能够亲手为少年戴上那日轮花札。

因为爱会无限生长下去 ，刺杀云层雾霭直拥阳光，不必恐惧溺死，我和你可以永远地活在酗雨时节里。

[FIN]


End file.
